starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Ithoriano
. *Chodo Habat *Jakker-Sun *Moza *Momaw Nadon *Noga-ta *Thulls *Nu Toreena *Janos Wertka *Onca *Bulduga }} Ithorianos eram uma espécie mamífera de herbívoros sencientes do planeta Ithor. Eles eram comumente chamados de "Cabeça de martelo" por seres insensíveis devido a seus pescoços longos e curvos e cabeças em forma de T. Eles achavam este apelido ofensivo. Biologia e aparência , o jovem Padawan Ithoriano após sua metamorfose.]] Ithorianos tinham duas bocas e quatro gargantas, o que lhes permitia falar em estéreo. As fêmeas Ithorianas tinham uma divisão em formato de "v" o que dava a impressão de ter duas corcovas na parte de trás de sua cabeça, enquanto os machos da espécie não tinham essa divisão e formavam uma unica corcova. Eles tinham a pele, geralmente, de cor marrom brilhante e cerca de 1,8 a 2,3 metros do pedúnculo ocular aos pés. Seus reflexos e coordenação eram um pouco mais lento que o da média de humanoides. Além de permitir que falassem sua língua original estereofônica, as quatro gargantas dos Ithorianos também tinha a habilidade de expulsar violentamente o ar, resultando em um grito ensurdecedor e, potencialmente, concussivo. Embora até mesmo Ithorianos comuns possuíssem esse estranho talento, apenas aqueles com treinamento no uso da Força (como Mestre Jedi Roron Corobb) poderiam empurrar energia suficiente com seu rugido sônico para quebrar ferro e retalhar plasteel. Apesar disso, a maioria dos Ithorianos passou a vida inteira sem nunca recorrer à violência, e assim esta capacidade permaneceu relativamente ambígua. Os Ithorianos jovens eram conhecidos como "pupa," e era comum terem olhos vidrados, a faltade de apêndices e alguma agilidade, antes deles se metamorfosearem. Depois da muda, os Ithorianos perdem a Aba Auditiva e todos os tubos de locomoção, ganhando membros, depressões em seus crânios e desenvolvendo um apetite por moscas-formiga. E um Ithoriano adulto pode ser o pai de milhares de membros de uma mesma prole. Historia Ithorianos eram nativos do planeta Ithor, um mundo exuberante repleto de florestas tropicais por toda superfície. Os Ithorianos adoravam a Mãe Selva, e há muito tempo eles haviam prometido nunca mais profanar seu planeta. Uma vez que eles descobriram tecnologia repulsora, eles construíram extensas "Nave rebanhos" flutuando nos céus do seu planeta natal. As espécies migraram para estas plataformas, garantindo que Ithor permaneceria intocado para sempre. Estas naves rebanho eventualmente ganharam a capacidade de viajar através de distâncias interestelares. O povo Ithoriano era liderado por seus sumo sacerdotes. O primeiro contato com a República ocorreu em 12.000 ABY. left|thumb|220px|A delegação Ithoriana durante a [[Legends:Grande Guerra Galáctica|Grande Guerra Galáctica.]] Os Ithorianos eram bem integrados a comunidade galáctica. Sua línguagem foi incrivelmente bela, mas difícil de aprender, já que os Ithorianos tinham bocas gêmeas em lados opostos de seus pescoços. Felizmente, eles podiam falar Básico, embora com um sotaque estranho. Cada rebanho Ithoriano era presidido por um indivíduo Sensível à Força que servia tanto como sacerdote quanto curandeiro. Os Ithorianos foram cruciais para os esforços de restauração de planetas que haviam sido devastados pelas Guerras Mandalorianas e Guerra Civil Jedi, como Telos IV. A sociedade Ithoriana manteve sua natureza pacífica exilando aqueles que tinham uma tendência à violência e agressão. Tais como os irmãos Moomo, Dob e Del que trabalhavam para a República Galáctica como capangas contratados, apesar de serem menos do que competente em seus esforços. Um exilado chamado Momaw Nadon estava presente na Cantina de Mos Eisley pouco antes da Batalha de Yavin. Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Ithor foi destruído pelos Yuuzhan Vong como parte de seu plano de invasão. Eles escolheram para destruir este planeta, mesmo que fosse um mundo florestal exuberante, porque uma das árvores produzia um pólen extremamente alérgico para as Armadura caranguejo Vonduun que se inchavam rapidamente, matando assim o guerreiro em seu interior. Muitos anos depois da invasão Yuuzhan Vong, Leia Organa Solo convenceu o Chefe de Estado Cal Omas para permitir que os Ithorianos reassentassem no planeta Borao na orla interna que estava sobre o domínio da RePlanetHab, um conglomerado de reconstrução de grande porte. Os Ithorianos também assentaram em outros planetas como Öetrago , Upell e Felucia. thumb|right|150px|Um Ithoriano Sociedade e cultura Ithorianos adoravam a "Mãe selva", uma entidade espiritual que incorporava a ecologia tropical exuberante de seu mundo, Ithor. Eles eram geralmente dedicados ambientalistas, herbívoros convictos, e completamente pacifistas, dedicavam muito de seu tempo a contemplar a sua ecologia, estudando as plantas e seus usos e com total respeito a todas as coisas vivas. A maioria dos Ithorianos nunca puseram os pés em seu próprio planeta, uma vez que viviam em cidades flutuantes acima do seu mundo chamadas de Naves rebanho. Apenas três dos seus continentes foram explorados e tiveram suas plantas colhidas, os outros dois nunca haviam sido tocados por mãos Ithorianas. Isto demonstrou o quanto era extrema a fé em sua crença na proteção e sustentação de seu ambiente, que era aparente através da sua "Lei da Vida". Os Ithorianos praticavam uma forma de governo comunal. Cada nave rebanho era autônoma e auto-sustentável. Contudo, uma vez a cada estação Ithoriana (cerca de cinco anos-padrão), os rebanhos se reuniam para o evento chamado de "O Encontro", que era uma grande reunião sobre a superfície de seu mundo, onde as naves rebanho se uniam em um festival e uma cerimônia suntuosa. left|thumb|180px|Um Ithoriano cuidando da vida de uma planta. Devido a sua natureza curiosa e sociável significava dizer que muitos Ithorianos encontraram seu caminho fora do planeta através da contrapartes espaciais de suas naves rebanho flutuantes. Muitos se tornaram comerciantes galácticos, viajando pelas estrelas de forma independente ou como parte de sua nave rebanho. Eles só recorriam à violência se ameaçado, e eles eram mais propensos a usar o seu rugido sônico do que uma arma. Por causa de seu comportamento brando, a maioria das Ithorianos evitavam a guerra em geral, embora a Aliança Rebelde possuísse poucos deles entre suas fileiras. A sua natureza pacifista fazia que eles se recusassem a tocar em assuntos que viessem a resultar em derramamento de sangue. Ao lidar com os outros povos, os Ithorianos sempre foram extremamente educados. Eles eram muito comunicativos e tinham um profundo respeito pelas opiniões dos outros. Embora muitas vezes descritos como simpáticos e amigáveis, mas mesmo assim muito sencientes os achavam completamente sem graça. Quando eles tinham divergências, era improvável que um Ithoriano discutisse suas queixas com outras pessoas sem que a parte infratora estivesse presente, pois fazer o contrário disto era considerado rude. Apesar da sua reputação, nem todos os Ithorianos eram tão pacíficos. Raramente nasciam Ithorianos violentos e indisciplinados que posteriormente eram banidos de seu planeta natal ou nave rebanho. Estes Ithorianos muitas vezes tornavam-se capangas ou caçadores de recompensas, como Del e Dob Moomo. Dentro da sociedade Ithoriana, havia um grupo sacerdotal conhecidos como sacerdotes da natureza que comungava com o "Mãe Selva" e tinham uma grande ligação com o mundo natal Ithoriano. Dentro do comércio guildas em si, Merchantates estavam presentes, que tratou de assuntos de negócios. Ithorianos eram comumente chamados depois de criaturas em seu planeta, como o Flen e Gillom. Muitas mulheres foram nomeadas após a Cellwan, Haali, Ivuur, Oovei, Vonnuvi, e Wimmel; muitos homens foram nomeados após a Boolon, Murr, Neelig, e Waawat. Aamaw , que significa "luz do fogo", também foi um nome muito comum.Guia da Campanha Galáctica Ithorianos na galáxia left|thumb|200px|[[Legends:Onca|Onca e Bulduga. Dois caçadores de recompensa Ithorianos.]] Também houve um grande numero de Ithorianos em Desembarque Bartyn, a cidade capital de Lamaredd, em 29 ABY. A visão de Ithorianos em Coruscant era muito comum na época em que ocorriam as Guerras Clônicas. Ithorianos Proeminentes thumb|right|150px|[[Legends:Momaw Nadon|Momaw Nadon, um Ithoriano exilado.]] *Roron Corobb *Chodo Habat *Ror Ithh *Yortal Ixlis *Del Moomo *Dob Moomo *Moza *Do-Forow Nadon *Momaw Nadon *Noga-ta *Naneb Pefan *Saldith *Ixxis Cranata *Womwa *Yuka Laka *Pato Ado *Nu Toreena *Worror Dowmat *Queedle Molto *Onca *Bulduga *Byph Bastidores thumb|right|150px|Arte conceitual de Ron Cobb. A fantasia do fantoche Ithoriano usado na cena da cantina de Mos Eisley em Uma Nova Esperança foi desenhada por Ron Cobb. Este fantoche foi utilizado tanto em para Momaw Nadon quanto para Deneb Both. Curiosamente, ele possuía quatro dedos em cada mão, enquanto os projetos posteriores envolvendo Ithorianos, como Roron Corobb e Tendau Bendon (ambos aparecem cronologicamente antes Nadon) onde ambos possuem cinco dedos nas mãos. A maioria das outras fontes que não o fantoche de Cobb, incluindo The New Essential Guide to Alien Species parecem favorecer o design com cinco dedos. Em ''Star Wars'' radio drama, Luke comenta ter avistado um Cabeça de martelo Meeriano enquanto esteve na cantina em Mos Eisley. A Despeito deste fato, outra espécie foi identificada como sendo Meeriano. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 28: Vector, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Exalted'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 47: Demon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith 1: Spiral, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith 2: Spiral, Part 2'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' * *''Incident at Horn Station'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 1: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 2: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 3: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 2'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Republic 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *''Nomad'' *''Deep Spoilers'' *''Bad Business'' *''Star Wars: Republic 23: Infinity's End, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Outbound Flight'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Republic 46: Honor and Duty, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' * * * *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Star Wars: Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Spy Girls'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' * * *''It Takes a Thief'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * * *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 6'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 2'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 4'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 1'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 3'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 4'' *''Musings of an Ithorian'' *''Fire Ring Race'' * *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Being Boba Fett'' * *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' * *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * Operation: Elrood}} * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''River of Chaos 2'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Lady Luck'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''Slave Ship'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''Kella Rand, Reporting...'' * * *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Firestorm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' * *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' * *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Omen'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' }} Aparições não canonicas *''Falling Star'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''In the Beginning'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Musings of an Ithorian'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Fontes * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Notas e referencias Links externos * * * * * Categoria:Espécies sencientes (I) Categoria:Espécies mamíferas sencientes Categoria:Ithorianos Categoria:Espécies exploradoras